A schemed gift
by Moonless-Night444
Summary: [A Naruto birthday fic]We all know that Naruto always had a liking towards Sakura. What would he do if he found his friend doing something to her? And what will she do then? KibaXSaku, NaruXSaku


**Nav:** Rated T for a bit of fluf. Now go read the story... nyuu

* * *

**A schemed gift**

* * *

Three figures were walking around the hidden village in the leaves, one was grinning maniacally as the other merely smirked at his ludicrous features… The little yet important day to the young Libra gave him the impression that nearly everyone would remember. 

However so,

'You know, if you keep that grin of yours you're going to scare people away,' snickered his friend.

'Can you blame me? Today is the day that I've been waiting for,' after readjusting his forehead protector, the now large fur of white ran in the direction of a certain female's…

'Oi Akamaru!'

'Wait up!'

Shaking his tale continually after feeling those soft touches he dearly wanted most, made her smile kindly at his demeanor,

'How are you doing today, Akamaru?' A bark for an answer was put to a halt when he saw his friend before him.

'Hey Sakura'

'Ne, ne Sakura-chan,'

Before the blonde was to complete his inquiry, the brunette merely rolled his eyes after saying, 'Here we go… Again.'

'Do you know what today is?'

Sakura's green eyes looked questionably at eager blues, 'Wednesday?'

The blonde scratched his head, releasing a simple chuckle from his lips…

'Uh, yeah… Thanks for, um… Reminding me Sakura-chan.'

Soon the Uzumaki left with no other word…

Sakura was not quite sure of the entire situation until the canine owner explained,

'Listen Sakura, Today is Naruto's birthday and-'

'I know.'

He looked at the pink-haired in confusion, 'You what?'

She merely stood up with her green eyes looking at the direction of the Uzumaki blonde's departure, 'I know today is Naruto's birthday… I acted as if I have forgotten.'

'Why?'

'Because there's something I want you to do for me'

The brunette sent her an oblivious look, 'What?'

She smirked.



Hands in pockets, lips curved into a tiny smile with his feet strolling slowly… She felt it and he smelled him.

Precisely after walking through the bushes he witnessed what ever shocked him the most in his 16 years of living…

Fair lips placed on yet another, both eyes closed with the feeling of the kiss… Witnessing his arms around her tiny waist, and hers around his neck…

It killed him.

It killed him to see the only female he ever loved with someone other than himself.

When he saw that smile she gave him, he looked away… And no sooner than that did he leave, far from the scenery that scarred him.

Her green eyes merely watched him walk away; with Kiba as her partner, it might go smoothly as she predicted.



'Yo Naruto!'

Blue eyes pierced through him,

'What do you want?'

Kiba tilted his head; never has he seen his blonde friend take action in this mattered way.

'What's with you?'

'Why do you care?'

'Because I'm your friend…?'

He shot up.

'If you were my so-called 'friend,' then you wouldn't have kissed Sakura-chan!'

He kept from letting out his laugh, 'Mattaku, Naruto…'

'What?!'

'Don't tell me you love Sakura'

'Would it kill you if I said **yes**?'

She merely stood silent, the Inuzuka brunette looked at her smirking,

'About time you showed up. I wouldn't guarantee that he would hold his patience from hitting me anymore.'

The blonde had a confused expression, 'What?'

'Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that, Naruto?'

He was familiar to that feminine voice, 'Sakura-chan…'

There she stood behind him, smiling that heartfelt smile she always had.

'Baka… Did you seriously think I would do that to you?'

'Yeah, I mean… I don't even like Sakura that way…'

'But, you two-'

'I only did that to make you tell how you feel jealous and end up telling her how you feel about her. Of course, it was all her idea…'

'Nani!!?'

They laughed.

They both laughed at Naruto's feature, an animated pupil-less eye, and a large frown… Soon came Kiba's white friend, running swiftly towards the dumbfounded Uzumaki blonde, and licking him.

'Well, I'm hungry… How about we go to Ichiraku's?'

Precisely after hearing the word 'Ichiraku,' The Uzumaki blonde shot up eagerly.

'Yosh! Iguzo!'

The Inuzuka has already left; the blonde was to follow until Sakura's hand stopped him,

'Sakura-cha-'

Silence encircled their outlines, green eyes invisible and blue ones gleaming with joy.

'Happy birthday, Naruto.'

She left.

The Uzumaki blonde stared at her walking figure, smiling.

'Sakura-chan…'

Owari

* * *

**A/N: **Cheesy, not cheesy... Cliché, not cliché... I could care less. Just post a review and we are finished.

Ja


End file.
